Behind The Office Door
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: Jordan has just moved from Britain to Russia to work for Kai Hiwatari. His new secretary. Despite the fact he is putting her up in the Hiwatari mansion for the time being, Jordan discovers the tensions between him and his Grandfather. Before discovering the roles of her own job. If only she could recognise what he was famous for and have the courage to admit her -WRITTEN


**Behind The Office Door;  
Claiming The Job Of A Lifetime.**

Having the cab driver drop the luggage bags onto the pavement as the young blonde glanced her chestnut brown eyes around her new foreign surroundings, it was such an awkward tension. Not only did the girl want to be sick because she couldn't believe what she was witnessing, she wanting to die with shock about the idea of being given this one in a million opportunity. It was impossible to think about how many girls would die to be in her high heels right now.

The luxurious Hiwatari mansion in mother Russia was just faultless. Big iron gates, a 7ft ish wall and a few miles of land. What more could a city girl from Britain ask for? All she wanted to do was work as a secretary, not a millionaire. _Fucking hell_ – The hour-glass figured girl gasped as she registered the sound of the taxi driving off behind her. This is it, she has now made her bed and now she is about to lay in it. Nothing is going to stop her now and there is no turning back to run home to mummy and daddy. She was determined to travel and stand on her own two feet in this short life.

Eventually the young woman shivered from the cold snowy weather and picked up her luggage to approach the front door nervously. It only felt like a dream to be here, especially as this girl dreamt of living in a lap of luxury like this with a huge family of her own. It took her a while to pluck up the courage to press the door bell, but when she did, her stomach twisted so hard it made her want to pass out.

After a few seconds, an aged man opened the door and set his predator eyes upon the young girl like she was a lower-class citizen. Judging by the impression on his pale face, this wasn't what he ordered and he wanted to return the package. "What do you want?" The grey haired broad Russian asked in a rude and cold tone.

"I am here for the secretary job Mr Hiwatari." She answered, feeling a little out of place with her pure and posh British accent. Still this tongue was a positive key to have in life, especially when you sounded more upper class than you actually were. The blonde stood her ground well, despite the sudden shake up with her nerves after his greeting. "My name is Jordan."

The tension between the pair then started to settle down a little more. The Hiwatari stepped aside and nodded his head at British foreigner to step inside the house. "Kai has been expecting you." The Grandfather added and closed the door behind her.

Without explaining the relation between the two, he just gave her a cold shoulder and left her alone in the big empty mansion hallway. It was beautifully decorated and it was the type of houses that would make some celebs on MTV cribs look poor. Still, Jordan tilted her head with confusion, who she thought was Mr Hiwatari has just left her standing here like a lemon. _Not cool!_

Eventually after about a few minutes, a handsome, younger and broad blue haired male walked down the stairs, doing up his tie as he did so. It was obvious the smart young man hadn't expected her, it looked like he just rolled out of bed and slapped some clothes on and dragged himself onto the scene.

He then placed his hands into his trouser pockets and glanced the British girl up and down curiously, observing what he had got himself into. "You're Jordan right?" The sound of his voice was so soothing and seductive it made the blonde girls muscles tense. _What a fit guy_ – She bit her lower lip and nodded a yes nervously. Still, she couldn't quite figure out where she'd seen him before, the more Jordan looked at him, the more she became puzzled. It was obvious he had a highly successful career before what he did now in business and in a way, the blonde felt like she had to bow at his presence. But she didn't, the younger Russian's voice sounded less colder than the older mans, but still icy.

"Right, I will show you straight to your room. I'll take it my Grandfather didn't waste his breath then." The employer pointed out and huffed frustratedly. It was written all over her heavily make-up face that she'd not got a clue what was going on and that she didn't receive the most warm welcome to Russia's wealthy area. Yet little was he aware of the fact; Jordan was covered in make-up to hide those over tired panda eyes and jet lagged facial expressions. "This way."

At this point, she found it awfully cheeky that he didn't even offer to carry her luggage. Jordan had travelled so many hours across the world and nobody had even spared a cup of tea! This is where she started to regret her daring decision.

Dragging her bags and suitcase behind her up the corridor and up the many stairs, she scanned her chestnut brown eyes around the scenery cautiously, admiring every room and piece of art that it was gifted with. Oh the blonde could get used to this if she had the opportunity.

But that all was about to turn around when Kai opened the bedroom door that revealed what was now her home for the time being. Jordan's eyes could have rolled out of her skull and her heart rose into her mouth. "Wow, thank you. I look forward to working with you Mr Hiwatari." She spoke, trying to swallow all the excitement, despite the fact that this place could have used some to liven the dead atmosphere in this place. It was like someone had died and it was depressing yet edgy.

"Call me Kai." He answered and rolled his eyes at the sucking up comments. "Just be down for dinner at 5pm. Then we'll discuss everything. You might be pleased to know that old man wont be joining us."

_Maybe_ – Jordan smiled to herself and picked up all her stuff again to begin waddling in the room. "I will see you there then." She spoke softly and watched him close the door, to leave her alone in this spacious room. The first thing she did? Was dive onto the king sized bed and star fish. It was so good to finally have comfort. But whilst lying there, so much went through her mind. Why didn't Kai even give her a tour of the home? This place is huge! She guessed she had to do it herself. _This is going to be a long period of time._ If only she knew what was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** I have decided to re-write this story. I really hope it doesn't disappoint peoples expectations. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one, I just get so nervous about writing the introductions/first chapters of a story xD. Love **XOANN13OX.**


End file.
